Cotard delusion
by casaragi
Summary: the walking corpse syndrome, in which the individual  believe that they do not exist, are dead or hold immortality. But for Roxas and Sora this was more then a simple mental illness it was reality.


Casaragi :I will love to have a lovely beta reader it will make me so happy

It was hard to tell if he was really dead, Roxas never did remember a time in which he was alive. To be dead or ghost you would have to exit at some point of time, but he could never recall that time. A time in which his lungs needed air to survive or food to keep his body from braking down. Roxas doubt that he existed at all sometimes he will close his eyes and think hard but never once did he recall being alive. He remembers things from the past, but does things were when he was un-existence, the memories that came to him were the memories that he had in this stated. So he wasn't sure if he was really dead but he was 100% that he was not living.

"I remember, we used to eat sea salt ice cream all the time Roxas! and the ray of the sun will warm our skin…you know before the car hit us" Sora said , reading the mind of his look alike, Roxas.

"That never happened Sora, you should stop lying" Roxas said.

"But it did! You don't remember because you want to forget, we got hit by the car and we die. And every one cry and cry in the funeral" Sora said, his voice cheerful to him it was a happy memory to hold onto something. He wanted to believe that not long ago he felt does ray of the sun.

Roxas look at him long and hard, this boy name Sora he didn't know what he was. Maybe a brother that died long ago along with him, he looked like him with different hair and eyes. He wasn't sure who he was but that he been with him for as long as he memory could go far back. And that was a really long time.

"Sora, that's not true I remember things that don't go with that time line, I mean I remember when people travel around by horse and carriage, and the only way to communicate was by writing letter, so how does that make since that's how we die?" Roxas said his eyebrows lifted as if to dare him to say another stamen. But Sora he never did give up he always had something to say.

"Well…DUH it was another dimension; we were in a plane and it crash. The terrible crash killed us but made a portal to this dimension and they weren't as advance as us and that's how we witness all of this! Our soul was taken to this dimension" Sora said with his hands in his waist his blue eyes glimmer with triumph.

Roxas let out a long chuckle his head going back against the park bench that they always sat in. Watching the people eat, and play thinking how it would feel to actually feel the texture of the grass of the flavor of the ice-cream.

"Sora…you just change the story, first a car crash now a plane...Now you need to keep it straight how am I supposed to believe you?" Roxas voice was muffle by his chuckles but his eyes did not glimmer like Sora, they were dead, even with their light aqua color they were death.

"Roxas, you should really just imagine it! Wouldn't it be wonderful? To remember, who said we can't make our own memories once in a while"

Sora said with a smile place on his lips placing his back against the bench, looking at the people pass by him, his head started bounce to the beat of the radio not too far from then. And Roxas look at him deep and hard and just sigh at how carefree he looked alike was. Sora took comfort in thinking of ways of how their life was and how they die. No matter how he will change the story of their death in the end there was a large funeral in which everyone cry for how good both of them was and that they had die to young. Imagining that he did live and did die made him feel joy he didn't want to think he was nothing. He liked to imagine that before being what he was he was something, and that people cared and when he dies people cry.

He would always imagine a new way they die, and some times it will be gronsome, it would remind Roxas of how people die in horror movie. Once when Roxas ask him why he imagine such a terrible way for them to die, Sora smile a tender smile and whisper to him that he was giving himself of reason why their souls if they were that decided to stay. If it was horrible it would make sense that they never move on or maybe they didn't finish something important, But Roxas didn't understand why Sora did that to himself Roxas thought maybe they were just the wind maybe they really wasn't there at all. Still that idea always crumble within his hand because people, people living, normal people, people that could die , people that could feel the grass in their hand talk to then interact with then like they were normal. So he let the thinking to Sora, the boy always came up with great theories that were insane but that both of then took confront in.

* * *

Casaragi: there is another version of this chapter I didnt know which one would be better, but then i was like agg the other one seen so rush to introduce the other characters , i rather have this one even if it not that much in it


End file.
